


A Slip of the Tummy

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [32]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie accidentally confesses her feelings to Marlon in a particularly ridiculous way.
Relationships: Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 3





	A Slip of the Tummy

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was finally break time. Prisha had decided to sit down at the bar for a bit when she heard giggles coming from one of the nearby tables. She looked over to see Marlon and Sophie sitting there, their shirts slightly lifted up as their hands held their bellies. 

“Hi, Marlon.” Sophie put on a funny voice, using her hands to make her belly talk. 

“Hi, Sophie.” Marlon replied in a deep voice, trying to stifle a laugh.

Prisha looked at them with disdain. _Using their stomachs to talk - how uncouth._

Sophie’s laughter caused her hair to fall in front of her face. “You look very snazzy today.” Sophie’s belly button opened and closed with each word. 

“Oh, thank you. You’re looking pretty great yourself.” Marlon’s belly button exaggerated each word as he spoke.

Prisha stared at the couple for a moment. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to keep watching this or not. Prisha was about to move back to the break room when something struck her curiosity. 

“You wanna know a secret?” Sophie’s voice had a playful voice tone to it.

Prisha’s eyes focused on the pair again. Maybe she should keep watching after all.

“What's the secret?” Marlon asked, giggling still while keeping a funny voice.

“That I looove you.” Sophie’s belly dramatically told this news before Sophie’s mind registered what she had just said. Her eyes widened, her gaze turning over to Marlon.

His mouth was slightly open from the shock of the information as his hands let go of his stomach. It fell down with a small jiggle.

“Hey Prisha, have you seen-” Louis began to ask only for Prisha to wave her hand, cutting him off.

“Not now, Louis. Things are starting to get interesting.” Prisha’s eyes were glued on the couple who sat frozen, unable to process what had just happened. 

“I…” Sophie’s voice was quiet. She had really messed up. Marlon must be freaking out; she didn’t mean to confess that. Even if it was true. She looked over at him. His face was still in shock. “I should go.” She quickly turned her baseball cap down, covering her face in hopes it would hide her blush. 

“Soph, wait!” Marlon scrambled to his feet, trying to catch up to his girlfriend who had disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

“Hey, Sophie!” Ruby looked up from her task of kneading some pizza dough with a warm smile which faded once she noticed how odd Sophie was acting. “What's wrong?”

“I can’t…” Sophie murmured before pushing open the back door. She slipped through the back alley and immediately unlocked her bike. Thank god she had already finished her shift for the day. Sliding onto her bike she peddled down the street, her feet pushing harder on the pedals, willing them to go even faster so she could just disappear. All she wanted to do was get home.

\--- 

Marlon slammed open the kitchen doors. His eyes searched the room but soon realized that Sophie wasn’t there. 

“What happened with Sophie?” Ruby asked with concern. “You didn’t do something, did you?” Her tone was serious, her eyes narrowed.

“We were just having fun talking with our stomachs.” Marlon leaned his forehead against the wall with a sigh.

“Talking with your stomachs?” Ruby’s face scrunched with confusion.

“And then she said that she loved me.” Marlon stared at the ground, his face covered in a bright blush, a smile appearing on his lips which disappeared a second later. “But she ran away right after. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well, do you love her too?” Ruby looked at her friend with a gentle smile.

He looked up, his eyes large with surprise at the question. Did he love her?

\---

Sophie ran up to her room, shutting the door quickly behind her before faceplanting on her bed. _Why did I say that? Marlon was totally freaked out. Why wouldn’t he be after what I said?_

A soft knock came from her door and dragged Sophie out of her spiralling thoughts.

“Hey, Sophie. You okay?” Minnie’s voice sounded concerned. She hadn’t seen her sister act like this before. She was usually pretty chill.

“I’m fine. Just living with the fact that I’m a moron.” Sophie’s words were muffled by her pillow.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Sophie considered her sister’s offer before shaking her head against the pillow. “No. I just wanna be alone.”

“Okay. I’ll be in my room if you wanna talk.” Minnie figured giving her some space would be a good call. 

Sophie shifted her head, staring at her desk. Her sketchbook and pencil lay scattered on it.

 _Maybe if I draw that will help._ Sophie lifted herself up and plopped her butt down, slumping in her desk chair, her hand hovering over the page. Slowly she doodled a stick figure. Drawing an arrow towards it, she wrote: _me, the fool._ She let out a sad sigh. 

\---

Sophie spent most of the afternoon like this, just lying around trying to figure out a plan to talk with Marlon. But after a few hours she hadn’t come up with one that she felt confident in. It was slowly getting dark outside when suddenly a pebble hit against her window. Sophie jumped slightly in her chair at the sound before walking over to investigate. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked out her window to see her boyfriend standing out there. Lifting up the window, she stuck her head out. “Marlon?” Sophie leaned further out to make sure it was really him. “What are you doing here?” she whispered.

“I have something I need to tell you.” Marlon called up to his girlfriend. 

Sophie looked confused, her heart racing at what he could possibly say. Did he come here to tell her he didn’t feel the same way about her? Or that he wanted to break up?

Without warning Marlon lifted up his shirt, grabbing his stomach. “I love you too!” He professed loudly, his face covered in a deep blush. 

Sophie felt her own face get hot. Did he really just say that? She quickly shut the window and sprinted down the stairs, tripping a few times on the way down. Her hands grabbed the wall for balance before opening the front door. Sophie stared at Marlon who looked at her with a nervous smile. She took a deep breath and then strode over to him. Immediately Sophie’s hands shot up and cupped his face, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Marlon looked surprised for a moment but leaned into the kiss only a second later. 

Pulling apart, the two looked at each other, their faces covered in a bright red blush. A feeling of comfort washed over them when they looked in each others’ eyes. In that moment Marlon and Sophie shared the same thought: They couldn’t believe it. They both felt the same way.


End file.
